Chasing the uniting
by Sanni York
Summary: The world today. Farytales and fables are for entertainment. But Yugi wonders if his grandpa knows something when people begins to die. They all have two small marks on their necks. Is the world coming to a stand?


CHASING THE UNITING

Although there had been many attacks on people and the evidences were clear, most people still didn't believe vampires existed. Of course, why would they? Vampires were made up by humans in scary stories for scary stories. It was probably some cruel joke by some evil gang.

Yugi was walking home from school, like always this time. Half past three. Many tiring lessons and encounters with friendly people he didn't know. Sometimes he just wished he could tell them to go away. He sighed. He knew his conscious wouldn't allow that, but why did people always stop to talk to him? He wasn't that popular. Rather short and a strange haircut too. Oh, never mind.

It was Thursday. Only one day until the weekend. That brightened his mood after a long week of 'studying'. And it felt good to get out of the over socially peoples way. Sometimes they were just too much.

He sighted the Kame Game shop with its turtle sign. A nice touch of grandpa, Yugi had always thought so. He reached the door and stepped inside the game shop, where his grandpa stood behind the counter.

"Hello" I'm home!" he said with a smile. His grandpa looked up and greeted him as usual.

"Welcome home, Yugi." Yugi walked to the door that led to the living area behind and above the shop. "Anything happened today?" he asked when he saw the newspaper on the counter.

"These strange attacks again." Sugoroku said looking down and reading. "Vampires again, though nobody believes it."

Yugi went to look and read beside Sugoroku. Two more people were found dead this night in an alley two miles away. They also had these two marks on their necks and severe lacks of blood. That was what made them die. Yugi shivered slightly. He didn't really like blood, even though it was vital. It could stay inside the body away from sight.

"Do you really think it's real vampires who do this?" Yugi asked. He knew his grandpa had some knowledge about this. He was mysterious at some times.

"Yes, I do. It's dangerous out there, Yugi. Although I don't believe all vampires to be evil, for not all humans are evil, these are. Something must have changed." He said thoughtfully.

Yugi looked at him then at the article.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Not yet anyway. I'm going up." He said and went to the door. "I'll cook something later, Yugi." Sugoroku said after him.

Yugi went up to his room in thoughts. His grandpa believed there were real vampires. Yugi had no reason to doubt him, the man seemed to know a lot the world didn't. Maybe that comes with age. If there were real vampires why hadn't they heard about them before? Surely someone must have seen one, gotten away and not thought of himself as delusional. Oh, wait. There were tons of them. Running around the streets predicting the doomsday.

Yugi stood in front of his desk considering weather or not to do his homework. Not. He just had to think. He got up on his desk opening the window behind and made himself comfortable, his left leg against his chest, the other lying along the windowsill.

If there were vampires there had to be many. Even if they lived a very long time according to tales, they had to be more than two hundred. Not to many though, since they were not heard of before. How old could they get, anyways?

His grandpa had told him that not all vampires were evil. Of course they weren't. There were always nice and less nice persons. But now the cruel had showed themselves.

Maybe if nobody ever had seen vampires, they didn't want to be seen. And now they had problems.

Were the 'normal' vampires nice or didn't they just want to associate with humans?

Yugi's musings drifted off to faint thoughts then left to have him just stare at the setting sun.

He always enjoyed it. Sometimes golden, other times orange and purple or pink. But it was always the same sun in the same sky.

He was pulled out from his daze as his grandpa called for him to eat.

A black haired man knocked on a brown golden door with crimson and dark lilac designed patterns. He received an "Enter" and did so.

The room was flowing in the descending sun's rays and the person standing before the big window was a dark silhouette hard to sight in the bright golden light. He looked almost godly.

"Your highness. The assaults on the humans have increased the last two days and we still don't have any leads on where their hide is."

The person in the light sighed and turned around to look at the man.

"We know who it is, but we don't know where or why." He mused. He then went to a table at a wall in shadows. Now the man could see the king, his tri-coloured hair and his leather clothes. Silver buckles and leather strains decorated the tight clothing.

The person was tan with a muscular but lithe frame and he moved fluidly as he walked, regally and determined

He opened a small golden chest decorated in hieroglyphs, since Egypt were where it came from, and picked up a golden pyramid. It had an eye on one side, the front, which was The eye of Horus, a symbol of the moon. A loop was on the bottom of the pyramid, having a chain through it, indicating the pyramid should hang upside down from ones neck.

The king looked at it.

"Will you use it?" the man asked.

"… There may be no option. Karim." He turned to the one named so.

"Yes, highness?" Karim asked.

I will go after them tonight. Have the court ready to take over for a time. We will have a meeting in half an hour." The king turned to look out the window again. The sun was only a small hill on the horizon, but he could look right at it.

Karim bowed with a "Yes highness" then left the room.

"Friday! At last!" Jou cheered with arms raised.

"Yeah, this week couldn't have been any longer." Honda said as he stepped outside the school along with the gang, after the eccentric but happy boy. Jou was off this weekend to a calm place on the country with his boyfriend Seto. They had been planning it one week, since Seto spontaneously suggested it. Jou had thrown himself over the CEO and then they had done some mushy stuff.

Anzu smiled at his friend as they descended the stairs. "I wish I also would have a relaxing weekend with a swimming pool, massage…"

"Bubble pool, gym…" Otogi continued.

"Romantic walks, sunsets…" Ryo said a little dreamingly.

"All the food you can eat." Yugi teased. Jou mockingly narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey!"

"Yeah! And a biiig bed to 'sleep' in." Honda leaned on Jou with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jou said roughly trying not to blush. The other laughed. Suddenly a black limo stopped at the school gates, attracting many looks as the door opened.

"Yugi." Seto greeted with a nod. Yugi nodded back with a smile. "Hi Kaiba:" Kaiba looked at Jou. "Get in here, pup, so we can get going" Jou, who didn't really mind the name said good bye to the gang and got in.

They stood in silence as they watched the black car drive away. Honda smirked. "Think they'll make it to the bed?"

"Oooh!" Anzu, Yugi and Ryo moaned. "I think they'll not even get there." Otogi said thoughtfully, rubbing his thumb on his chin.

"So, what are you up to?" Yugi asked them.

No one was really up to anything, so they decided to go to the arcade, then eat something.

Yugi trotted home in the descending sunlight, happy with his day. And it was only Friday. What great events awaited him in the free weekend?

When he got home his grandpa was watching the news on TV. Apparently there had been more attacks.

"Somewhere close?" He asked, while watching.

"About two kilometres away, in the Kakashi district. But if you're going out later, stay in the light and hurry." Sugoroku looked at him, a hint of worry in his old wise eyes.

"Okay, grandpa, I promise." He then hedded up to his room. Once there he looked around for something to do. No homework, amazingly, and he just didn't feel like playing games, spite his bright mood. He glanced out the window and decided to go out.

His grandpa once again told him to be careful, and he promised to be, then he was out. The air was cool, not to cold. He loved it, it made him feel free and careless.

The sun was gone leaving just a golden shimmer on the horizon, and the clouds pink and orange and purple. Yugi was almost skipping in his bright mood. The day was just perfect.

He had strolled around the blocks and sat in the park for a while then decided to stroll a little more. As he did that he came to a street where one light in the middle was off. Probably broke, Yugi thought. What was a little scary was that it was just beside an alley that was pith black. He wasn't afraid, he just felt a little uneasy.

He started to walk on the opposite side of the street and glanced at the alley, quite often. He had personally not had many bad experiences with alleys. Mostly he got dragged there during the day by bullies that sometimes would beat the crap of him, sometimes just take his money.

But that was a while ago. And now he had real friends. And he didn't fear the dark, like the bullies did. Although they seemed strong and unafraid they were really the last who would walk in a dark alley, at night. Yugi smiled at that quite often. It made him feel strong and secure.

He was brought back to reality by something dark moving in the alley. Be quickly looked there but saw nothing. Really. For he could vaguely make out something black in he dark. Strange. It was already black in the alley, yet he saw something black, other than the dark blackness. It didn't make sense for him either.

He just had to examine it.

He slowly walked over the not to broad way, further into the darkness and stopped just outside. He stood there looking at a spot close to the ground a bit in. He knew it was something there. He could feel it. See it kind of feel it.

He wondered if he should just run away. He figured he should. But he didn't. He wanted to know what it was, and so he stepped closer. The alley walls hampered the street lights' light and there was a total darkness. Then he could hear someone heavily breathing in front of him, on the ground.

His eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw the outlines of a man leaning on a wall. What scared him and captured him were the big outlines of wings. One stood up, drawn close and the other lay a little more horizontal. He could feel the intense gaze from the other.

Suddenly he felt shy an exposed. He knew what it was. And he knew it could see him as he saw in the day. Would it suddenly dash for him and take him? Kill him on the spot without no one ever knowing. Though his grandpa would know. That he had broken his promise.

He slowly began to back away, though not in so much fear that he would expect. He just didn't want his grandpa to know he'd broken his promise.

And he vaguely wondered why he kept calling it "it". It was a vampire. He was a vampire.

"It is unwise not to fear me, little one." A baritone voice suddenly spoke up and he froze. He felt shivers down his spine and arms at the deep, smooth voice.

"Why is that?" he asked hesitantly, somehow wanting to hear the voice again.

The vampire was quiet, no doubt staring right in his eyes. He looked down.

"I could kill you right now."

A simple and true answer. Yet there was something off with the situation. If he had wanted to do that, he would already have done it. Or began his game of chase.

"Do you want me to leave?"

It was a strange question, but it felt right. He had always been shy and polite, now was no different. He just didn't want to go. Not feelingly at least. He wanted to know about the vampire, the man with the smooth deep voice.

The alley was quiet. No sounds from the outer world was heard, only Yugi's lithe ones and the vampires heavy. Yugi suddenly wondered if he was hurt. Well, he had wondered it all the time, subconsciously, but it just occurred now.

"No:" came the answer. Just a "no". Yugi hadn't really expected that, he had almost begun to turn away. Now he stood there looking at the dark man in front of him, trying to find the eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I-… I need blood." Yugi shivered a bit. He didn't know if the vampire hesitated of pain or not wanting to scare him off. Yugi liked the second idea.

"How much?" he stammered.

"Not too much. Just a mouth full." Yugi locked at him for a while. He wondered if it was true and how it would feel. But his chest felt warm at the thought of helping him. He made a small but reassuringly smile.

"Okay, I trust you." He said and moved closer.

"But it'll have to be in a place where the marks don't show." He vampire said before Yugi sat down beside him. Yugi crooked his head.

"Like under the cloths?" he asked.

The other shook his head and hesitated only for a while. "No, not anywhere on your body. If anyone would see them, you could get in deep trouble." Yugi thought for a while, barely making out the others features. It slowly came to him.

"It'll have to be inside your bottom lip."

It sounded strangely good, but he was also confused and taken aback. That would almost be a kiss. If anyone would see them, they would see two kissing people. Though he didn't care what other thought this moment. He licked his lips, almost trembling.

"O-Okay." He said. He saw the other slowly lean forward as he did the same, a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. The hot breath of he other hit him and he opened his mouth. The warm lips of the other closed around his bottom lip as a tongue held it. Two sharp fangs bit down his lip but it didn't hurt and he lightly began sucking.

Yugi had a hard time not to moan, for oh, this felt good. His body tingled and the fuzz in his stomach got stronger. Yet he tried to push the feelings down. That would be like using the vampire, when he needed help. Yugi wasn't that kind of person.

It soon ended with the vampire taking one last suck on his lip, and not for the blood. They slowly pulled away and Yugi looked at the other. He could barely make out the other's smirk.

"That tasted good. I'll have to do it again, sometime." Yugi blushed.

"Uumm… what will you do now?" He changed the subject. The vampire moved a little, sitting more straight. He groaned a little.

"I have to rest to gain my energy, for though the blood heals my wounds and give me my physical strength back; my mental powers need their time."

"Oh. Were will you stay?" Yugi asked a bit timidly. He was also worried about his stranger since he was a vampire in this close minded world.

"I'll find a place." He said and stood with regaining powers. Yugi made a silence gasp and also stood.

"You mean you don't have anywhere to stay?" He was a bit shocked by it and the fact that he was going away. He could see him looking at him.

"Yes, that is what I mean." He said simply.

"You can come with me, to my home!" Yugi said brightly. He was actually welcoming the vampire to his home, that was dangerous. But he didn't actually care right at the moment. He didn't want the intriguing man to vanish.

"What is your name?

Yugi was momentarily taken aback, but answered "Yugi."

"Yugi, why are you so kind to me? Do you know the danger you put yourself in?"

"Well…no I don't. I've never met a vampire before, and I don't know half of what you might be able of, but…Everyone deserves a chance." Yugi twisted a little. He felt a little nervous in a high school girlish way in front of a boy. A good looking boy, though he didn't know how he looked.

The vampire sighed, but not in a bad way. "Alright, Yugi, If you wish I'll come with you."

Inside Yugi cheered, but outside he just smiled brightly. "Great-…um, what's your name?"

"Yami." He was sure the vampire smirked. Yami- darkness. Fitting.

Suddenly Yami stepped forward and lifted Yugi, who squeaked and put his arms around Yami's neck. He could hear him give a smug snort.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking the short cut." He said a matter of factly then his wings flapped and he took off. Yugi held on tighter and looked around as they rose over the roof tops.

"So, little Yugi. Where do you live?" Yugi pointed to a small house blocks away. "In the Turtle Shop." "Then the Turtle Shop it is." Yami said and flew with strong even flaps of the black wings.

The cool breeze was nice and the strong and warm arms of Yami felt even better. Yugi thought he started to like Yami, and blushed. He hadn't even seen him yet. Carefully he turned his head to see the mysterious person.

Though it was only crescent light he could clearly see the tan toned colour in Yami's face. Exotic. Two dark crimson eyes looked on their destination, and held such depths that Yugi didn't get other than enchanted by them. He studied the rest of what he could see and detected that their hair styles was almost the same, though Yami's was bigger, held more blond and was more crimson.

Yugi's eyes travelled down the jaw line and onto the lips that looked soft and warm. He remembered the feeling of them and really liked it. He looked up in the mesmerising eyes again.

Yami glanced at him and smiled in a smug way making Yugi blush, because of being caught staring and due to their proximity. Yami's gaze was so strong and confident, yet it held playfulness and danger. Yugi noticed the pupils were narrower than normal humans'.

They were so close Yugi could feel Yami's breath, warm and intoxicating. Before he lost himself totally, Yami began descending and soon landed outside the apartment door, where he put Yugi down. Then he drove back his wings so they didn't shove for the world.

Yugi already missed the warmth but gathered himself and smiled.

"Well, here we are. It's not much, but it's home." He opened the door and let Yami in before he closed behind himself. Since it was rather late he didn't want to call out for his grandpa, but he didn't need to. Sugoroku walked in the hall and greeted him.

"Hello, Yugi. And who might this be?" He studied Yami, who gave a nod in his regal pose.

"Grandpa, this is Yami. Yami, this in my grandpa." "Hello." Yami said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yami." Sugoroku said politely. He could feel that it was something odd with that man, but Yugi seemed to trust him, and he trusted Yugi. Therefore he didn't voice any opinions.

"Grandpa, Yami is going to stay here for the night, since he doesn't have an own place."

"Oh, well then you know where all the extra things are, Yugi. I have to work down here and I think it will be rather late."

"Ok, grandpa." Yugi turned to Yami. "Let's go upstairs."

"Well, since I don't know much about vampires, I guess you could fill me up." Yugi said as they got upstairs. "Like do you sleep?"

"When it's needed. It depends on the age but everyone needs sleep. "

"So… you sleep in the days?"

"Yes, mostly. But something might come up, like now, when we need to sleep in the nights."

"Right." Yugi wanted to ask more questions, but felt that it would be rude, so instead he opened a door. "This is the guest room and over there is the bathroom (if you need it). I'll help you with the covers." He was about to step inside but Yami grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Now, that would be a waste when I can use your bed." He said huskily. Yugi got a mad dash of butterflies in his stomach and blushed. Yami held him really close and looked at him with half closed eyes. Yugi licked his lips and swallowed.

"U-umm… Yami, I-" Yami flashed a smile and Yugi felt his insides go mush.

"W-well, I suppose…" Yami smirked and turned Yugi around snaking his arms around his waist.

"You lead the way." He said close to Yugi's ear. They walked to Yugi's room and Yami closed the door after them.

"Yami-." Yugi was about to turn around but Yami gently grabbed his arms and whispered. "Don't speak, little one." He then nibbled at his earlobe before he kissed down the neck using tongue, lips and lithe fangs.

Yugi suppressed a moan and leaned back in Yami's chest, closing his eyes. Yami had stopped at a spot and sucked on it, caressing it with his tongue. As he did that he unbuttoned the upper buttons of the shirt and caressed Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi slowly moved to the touches and moaned when Yami continued down his shoulder. Yugi was mind blown and didn't know what he was doing, just that he wanted this to continue. He took Yami's caressing hand and led it down his chest, helping him touch him there.

Yami's other hand travelled down Yugi's arm and onto his side, lightly massaging down on his hip and thigh. Yami stopped his kissing on the shoulder and got up to Yugi's face and started kissing where he could reach. Yugi turned his head and Yami's lips and tongue travelled to meet the ones of Yugi in a hot and slow massaging move.

Yami's hand found one of Yugi's nipples and his fingers started massaging it. Yugi moaned at the treatment ant arched his back. The hand on the thigh went deeper in and caressed and stroked his inner thigh going up and gripping him. Yugi moaned highly into the kiss and Yami sped it up, his hand moving to his zipper.

Yugi was so aroused and only got more aroused when he felt his pants unzip. He found Yami's hand and guided it down to fully cup him and stroke the hardened length.

Yami gripped it and slowly started to pull the length.

Yugi moaned and started to throb up in Yami's hand. Yami sped up his movements and pressed Yugi to himself. The kiss was fast and hot, their tongues fighting and dancing. The hand on Yugi's chest stroking his nipples and the other hand pulling fast and hard.

It was too much and with a long moan Yugi came in Yami's hand. They broke the kiss and Yugi stared panting up in the crimson eyes. Yami took his hand and licked it smirking.

"I think it's time to rest now, little one." He pulled the shirt off and lifted him to the bed where he removed the pants as well. Then he undressed himself and got in the bed, covering them with the sheets.

"Good night, little Yugi."

"Good night, Yami."

I really don't know if I'm going to continue this story. When I started it was wonderful, but now I'm just not in to it. If I do, it'll take a very long time since I began to write this just to write. In my own pace.

Oh well. I do have he plot and everything, so _review_ if you like it and I'm sure I'll get on with it. I know I read something similar a while ago, so any mad author, contact me if you feel robbed.


End file.
